1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanisms for strap buckles, and more particularly to straps for protective helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most widely used buckle mechanisms of the character described consist of two metal rings. To use this type of buckle, it is necessary to pass the strap through the first ring, loop it around the second ring and bring the end out through the first ring. This is a complex maneuver and is very difficult to do, especially with gloves on.
Occasionally met with are metal devices made of stamped sheet metal which work something like the buckles used on travelling-bags, school sacks and similar items. To make them as light as possible, the manufacturer makes them very small and they become very difficult to manipulate, are aggressive and can scratch and cut. If there is no leather or cloth between the skin and the buckle, they also are uncomfortable.